


A Burning Punishment

by Dark_Tenshikage



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Tenshikage/pseuds/Dark_Tenshikage
Summary: Weiss finds out the hard way what happens when you make Ruby cry and Yang finds out.





	A Burning Punishment

Weiss was trembling as Yang looks down at her with a burning lilac eyes; every now and then flashing red. The reason why Yang was angry at Weiss was cause that not too long ago, Weiss had insulted Ruby for acting more like a child and not acting like a leader should, but the heiress took it too far, enough for the young girl to cry and bolt out the dorm room past Yang and Blake. Yang noticed the tears in Ruby's eyes, so she asked Blake to go after her sister while she deals with Weiss, but also told her to cheer her up, giving Blake a knowing looking causing the cat faunus to blush and run off to find Ruby. After sending Blake away, Yang busts in the room and slams the door shut, locking it as well before grabbing Weiss and making her get on her knees.

Even though she was scared of Yang's wrath, Weiss tried to explain herself. "L-Look Yang, I-I was just telling that she needs to act more like leader an-"

"Quiet..."

  
Weiss flinches at the furious tone of Yang's voice when she spoke to her, she could hear the anger in her voice and decides to be silent.  
Yang looks at Weiss thinking of a way to teach her a lesson. She thought for a moment as her eyes slowly trail over Weiss’ petite body; from her luscious lips to her dancer's legs. A smile begins to form on her face as she thought of a perfect way to punish the Ice queen as she felt her shorts tightening from the thoughts that started to form.

Weiss gulps when she sees Yang giving her a lustful look as she felt Yang's eyes roam her body. "U-Um...Yang? W-Why are you looking at me like that?"

Yang smirks as she started to unbuckle her belt dropping it on the floor. "Why? Cause you're about to learn what happens to bitches who make my baby sister cry," she pulls her shirt off next and then her shorts too and grabs her semi-hard cock and lays across Weiss's face with said girl shocked at the size of her cock. "Now...start to sucking~."

"What!! There is no way I'm putting that disgusting thing in my-Argh!"

Yang had grabbed Weiss's offset ponytail and gave her lecherous grin. "Oh Weiss, it's funny that you would think that you had a choice, didn't you? Hahaha...no."

  
Yang presses her hard cock towards Weiss's mouth but is stopped when she kept her lips closed. Yang growls and yanks the girl's hair, causing her to gasp in pain, giving Yang an opportunity to stick just the tip of her member inside by surprise. Weiss glares up at Yang and was about to bite down but another sharp pull of her hair makes her stop.

"Now Weiss, you can do one of two things: One, you can start using that pretty little mouth of yours or; Two, sit there while I fuck your face~," Yang said with a grin.

Weiss didn't move an inch as she sat there glaring at Yang defiantly. She refused to give Yang what she wanted.

"Okay Princess, have it your way.~"

Yang grabbed Weiss's head, lacing her finger into the snow-white hair and begin to push her cock inside the heiress’ mouth. Weiss's eyes widen as Yang's cock went deeper. It eventually blocked her windpipe, causing her to choke and gag around the thick rod. She starts to weakly beat on Yang's thighs and tries to push away so she can breathe. she coughs and gags around the cock as her vision starts to blur from the tears and lack of oxygen. Yang lets out a loud moan, loving how Weiss' throat massages her cock, squeezing and spasming around it. She felt Weiss's hits were getting fainter. She looked down to see Weiss’ eyes closing as she was on the verge of passing out and quickly pulled out. The pairs of blue eyes widen as she gasps for air, but she only had a moment of rest before Yang thrusts back into her mouth and began to move her hips at a steady pace. The sounds of Weiss gagging and choking filled the room as she was getting her mouth fucked. Yang was started to pick up the pace while keeping a firm grip on the heiress’ head. Weiss knew it was useless to try and get away so she did her best to relax her throat and used her tongue to wiggle at the underside of Yang's dick.

"Oh Dust!~ Weiss!~ Your mouth is so amazing! I...I'm...I'm gonna cum soon!" Yang said as she started to thrust her hips faster.

Weiss' eyes widen as she tries to pull away as she didn't want to Yang to cum in her mouth but it was useless as Yang's grip was too strong to break away. Yang gave a couple more thrusts before pushing her cock deep into Weiss’s perfect mouth, forcing the girl's lips down to the base of her cock and unleashes what felt like a gallon of thick hot cum down the heiress’ throat.

'It's going into my stomach!' Weiss thought as she tries to swallow every drop but it was too much as it starts to flow down her chin and the sides of her mouth. It was about another minute before Yang let go of her head so she could pull away, Weiss somehow was able to swallow the rest of Yang's cum and she was disgusted that she had done that. She glares up at Yang with anger.

Yang just grins at Weiss's glare as it didn't faze her. She leans down and tries to slip her hand up Weiss' school skirt but is denied when Weiss closes her legs together. Yang narrows her eyes then grabs Weiss by her ponytail and glares at her. “Open them...” Weiss bites back a yelp as reluctantly open her legs for Yang. She whimpers as Yang cups her clothed sex and rubs slowly.

"My, my Princess I didn't think you liked it rough~." Yang says as she starts to rub the dampening spot.

"N-No...I-I...d-don't...ahh!" Weiss yelps as she feels Yang rub her pussy more through her panties making her wetter. She wanted to push her away but it felt too good. Yang moves behind Weiss as she slipping her hand into her panties, rubbing her directly, spreading her folds and slipping her middle finger inside, fingering her slowly making Weiss moan louder and squirm a bit.

"You know Weiss, I can be gentle but only if you'd be a bit nicer to Ruby and everyone." Yang smiles at Weiss began to melting under her touch.

Weiss whimpers and moans in pleasure as Yang fingered her pussy. She couldn't like this, could she? She gasped when Yang adds another finger and goes faster. "Ahhh...ahhh...s-stop...Y-Yang...w-wait...I-I..." Weiss moans loudly as she cums all over Yang's fingers.

Yang smiles and licks her fingers clean, making Weiss blush before pulling her up. Weiss flinches, wondering what Yang had in store for next. "Y-Yang, wait I'm s-Mmph!" Weiss's eye widens in shock as Yang stole a kiss from her. She felt Yang's tongue lick her lips as if asking for entrance. She refuses as she breaks the kiss and tries to squirm away but Yang's grip was too tight. The blonde pulls her back into another kiss, she opens her mouth slightly to yell at Yang but a tongue snakes over and dominates her mouth, swirling around Weiss's own tongue, making her moan into the kiss little. After a few minutes, Yang pulled away enjoying Weiss's dazed expression. It was so cute to see her like this.

  
"Hehe, You're so cute, Weiss~. So much I want to make you mine~." Yang grinned and picked up Weiss, carrying her to her bed.

  
Weiss shivered from Yang's tone but for some reason wasn’t scared as she actually got wetter from the buxom blonde. Yang places her on the bed and reaches under her skirt pulling her panties off. "Eek! Yang!!" Weiss blushes trying to cover up but Yang grabbed her hands and pulls them away.

  
"Nope! My Weiss cream~." After that terrible pun, Yang moves down and spreads her legs wider then licks up and down her slit used her fingers teasing her clit, making Weiss moan from the pleasure. Weiss blushes heavily as she squirms and clenches her bed sheets as Yang eats her out."Ohh...ahh...mmm.~"

  
Yang continues for a few minutes longer then stopped. She lines herself up at Weiss's entrance and started to rub her cock over her folds and clit, making the heiress moan from the teasing. Weiss looks down at Yang and glares at her. "Y-Yang..."

"Do you want it~?" Yang said probing at her entrance and grinding her cock over her clit.

"Y-Yes...you Brute! N-Now stop teasing me!" Weiss shouted blushing with embarrassment.

Yang smirks then slams her cock deep inside, tearing right through her hymen, causing the girl to scream but Yang covered her mouth quickly to muffle the sound. Weiss's legs twitched as she first felt pain from the sudden intrusion then slowly begins to feel pleasure start to come as she adjusted to Yang's size. Yang starts to move but picked up speed quickly, rocking the bed. Weiss moans loudly into Yang's hand as each thrust sent waves of pleasure throughout her body.

"Mmmh...Mmmh...Mmmh!" Weiss's eyes started to roll up as she begins to cum quickly from the pleasure.

Yang grit her teeth as Weiss' walls squeeze her tightly and moans from the feeling of Weiss's squeezing her cock tightly, she pulls her hand away from Weiss's mouth and grabbed her legs, spreading them wider so she could drill her harder and faster as she had yet to cum.

Weiss moaned loudly as Yang pounded her. She clenches her bed sheets as she could feel another orgasm coming soon.

Yang grins as she lets go of Weiss's legs and positions herself in the mating press position and thrusts deeper and faster. She loved the feeling of dominating the heiress to the largest Dust company in Remnant, making her moan like a slut was a real turn on for her.

"Oh, you want me that bad, Princess?" Yang said as she leans down then kisses and sucks on Weiss's neck leaving hickeys

Weiss let out out a shaky moan as came again from Yang's cock. She wrapped her arms and legs around Yang as the said girl was leaving hickeys on her.  
"O-oooh...oooh..y-yes...I do~!"

Yang smiles and grabs the heiress and switches position again. She moves off the bed and lifts Weiss up with ease and holds her ass as she thrusted up, making the small girl bounce with each thrust. Weiss moaned into Yang's shoulder as she held onto her. "Ahhh...ahhh...Y-Yang...I'm...I'm..."

"Ok Princess, here...you...go..." Yang says as she gives one final thrust and burying herself deep inside and releases rope after rope of hot cum inside.

Weiss throws her head back and cries out in pleasure as Yang fills her pussy up with so much cum, that it spills onto the carpet, making her cum twice in a row. The pleasure was too much her making as she passes out. Yang grins at the sight of Weiss being unconscious and pulls out. She carries then lays Weiss back on her bed and lies down with her. She was surprised when Weiss snuggles closer to her then chuckles softly before holding her close and falling asleep with her.

 


End file.
